


Fair Lady

by GregoMyEggo



Series: Tales from Gregory House [3]
Category: Gregory Horror Show
Genre: Catherine takes care of her sad girlfriend, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Mourning, Past Heartbreak, She and Gregory treat SG like a queen, This fandom needs more femslash, WLW Characters, Written for International Lesbian Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 03:13:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12312663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GregoMyEggo/pseuds/GregoMyEggo
Summary: This day was hard for her and it seems it always will be hard for herSo every year Catherine makes it her mission to make it a little less hard for her lady





	Fair Lady

**Author's Note:**

> Just some catherine x Second Guest feels

Catherine walked the halls of her decaying mansion home, it was shocking silent in this area of the usually noisy house   
Eventually she came upon a familiar room,the room where the,as some might call her, lady of this world slept 

This was her destination, a request from the lady’s lord, he came to her with worries about their treasured lady, she hadn’t gotten up from their bed and barely spoke a sentence to him  
This came as no surprise to either, she was always blue on this day  
The day of an anniversary  
a wedding anniversary for a wedding that wasn’t hers

Catherine opened the door to the room and there she lay,her lady, on her bed  
Her beautiful rounded figure could be seen through the thin black canopy  
Catherine quietly walked and carefully pulled the fragile ink-colored fabric to reveal her beloved lady  
She was clutching an old locket, a present from a friend who ages ago she was thick as thieves with, the same friend who had betrayed and broken her heart in more ways than one  
She hadn’t even noticed the arrival of her nurse, or she just didn’t care to acknowledge

Catherine let out a soft sigh and laid on the bed next her   
The covers felt like a cloud against her scales but she couldn’t dwell on her own comfort  
She knew how this all will unfold,as it does every year and will continue to unfold years after

Eventually her lady looks over at her with droopy,beautiful eyes full of longing  
Catherine will politely ask for the locket, to which her lady will silently hand over  
She’ll then put it back in it’s jewelry box and lay back with her dearest lady  
She’ll hold her darling lady, feel her soft, ghostly white fur against her cold scales  
Speak to her in a gentle voice, tell her she shouldn’t dwell on hearts and heartbreaks of the past  
That she’ll only hurt her tired heart further

Once her lady feels up to it she’ll carry her the bathroom, where she’ll run her a warm bath  
As her tub fills with sweet bubbles and hot water she’ll strip her lady’s silk nightgown off  
Careful not to stare too intensely at her enchanting body  
Then she’ll gently place her in the tub and begin to soap her up with the delicacy one would treat a china doll with  
She’ll let her soak silently as she grabs her a freshly clean dress 

She’ll dry her off, then change her into said clean dress  
She’ll brush her messy black bob, reapply her make-up  
Then they’ll share a kiss, a short but sweet kiss, the kind of kiss that can only be shared by those who can understand deep scars left on a broken heart  
Then they’ll both go their separate ways till they can meet again in the evening  
And share another sweet, loving, pain-filled kiss  
But all that will come in due time  
When her lady is ready  
For now she will lay by her side  
With a patient soul and a loving heart  
She’ll wait until her lady is ready 

Her fair lady


End file.
